The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Such a recording and/or reproducing apparatus is known from, for example, the patent document WO 98/44499 A1. The known recording and/or reproducing apparatus includes a third component part in the form of tape guide roller which is rotatably supported by means of a bearing spindle provided as a second component part. The tape guide roller is arranged adjacent a guide device, provided as a third component part, for guiding a tape pull-out element. The known recording and/or reproducing apparatus further includes a magnetic head forming a third component part and having a plurality of magnet systems, which magnetic head, by means of an actuator device, can be positioned with its magnet systems exactly on tracks to be scanned on a magnetic tape provided as a record carrier tape, the actuator device being carried with the aid of two bearing pins, which each form a second component part, and the actuator device having a stator, which forms a second component part. In the case of the known recording and/or reproducing apparatus, a cassette which accommodates a magnetic tape can be loaded into the recording and/or reproducing apparatus, after which the magnetic tape can be driven with a comparatively high tape speed with the aid of drive means. It has been found that during such driving of the magnetic tape in the known recording and/or reproducing apparatus, the pin-like second component parts, i.e. the bearing spindle and the bearing pins, and the third component parts, which are movable with respect to the second component parts, i.e. the tape guide roller and the magnetic head, can be set into vibration in directions of vibration oriented transversely to the pin-like second component parts, for example vibrations in a comparatively wide frequency range around 800 Hz.
It is an object of the invention to preclude the afore-mentioned problems or at least reduce them to proportions which are no longer annoying and to provide an improved recording and/or reproducing apparatus.
Owing to the provision of the characteristic features in accordance with the invention, it is achieved by simple means and in a constructionally simple manner that between each pin-like second component part and a first component part, which is rigid in a direction transverse to the longitudinal direction of the pin-like second component part and which is arranged to be non-movable, a damping connection is formed with the aid of the damping element support and the damping element of an elastically deformable material, the damping element of this damping connection acting to absorb vibrations and counteracting the appearance of vibrations as described hereinbefore, the damping element converting vibration energy into heat through the internal friction in the damping element. This precludes vibrations as described above of a pin-like second component part and of the third component part, which is movable with respect to such a second component part and which serves to and is adapted to cooperate with a record carrier in the form of a tape, or at least reduces said vibrations to such an extent that no undesired effects can occur during the cooperation between the third component part and the record carrier in the form of a tape.
In a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in accordance with the invention it has proved to be advantageous when, in addition, the damping element support is formed by a resilient arm of a blade spring configuration, which has a fixing portion by which the blade spring configuration is connected to a first component part, and in the area of a free end of the damping element support formed by the resilient arm, a damping element made of a damping elastomer is mounted, which damping element acts upon a free end of a pin-like second component part, and subsequently, the pin-like second component part takes the form of a bearing spindle for a guide member of a tape guide roller, which guide member forms a third component part. Thus, effects which disturb a smooth and steady tape transport are precluded in a highly reliable manner.
However, in a recording and/or reproducing apparatus in accordance with the invention it has also proved to be advantageous when, in addition, a first component part is formed by a stator of an actuator device for positioning a magnetic head, which forms a third component part, and two pin-like second component parts provided, which take the form of bearing pins for holding the actuator device, and a bridge-like damping element support is connected to the two bearing pins provided as second component parts, and the bridge-like damping element support is connected to a damping element which consists of a damping elastomer and which urges against the first component part formed by the stator of the actuator device. In this way, it is achieved that problems which affect a correct scanning of a magnetic tape by a magnetic head which is movably supported by means of an actuator device and which are attributable to undesired vibrations of the magnetic head, are avoided in a highly reliable manner.
The above-mentioned as well as further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the embodiment described hereinafter by way of example and will be elucidated with reference to this example.